Change
by scifigrl0
Summary: What if Liz and Micheal go back and change the way things happened.Rated M for future chapters.delted first try and reposted with very small change in first chapter and added a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Liz and Michael where the only ones left, every one else was killed in the war. They where on a bike that Michael had stolen ,going the one place they never thought they would see again home. at lest that's how Liz saw Roswell, Michael on the other hand never saw it that way. they hadn't said a word to each other in days what was there to say.

"Michael we have to do something, it shouldn't be like this .He didn't say anything, that was different he always talked to her. A few minutes later he pulled over, they were just out side of Roswell, he got off the bike and looked at her. "what can we do there gone and there not coming back".He knew he was being cruel but it was what she needed to here, she looked down and said in a very small voice "I have an idea".At first he though he didn't here her Wright she was barely talking ."What do you mean you have a idea".Liz looked up at him and he saw in her eyes that she really thought she could change what happened.

"Michael, I thought about it and if you could change things would you".He looked at her and thought Ya there are plenty of things that if he could change he would ."It doesn't matter what's done is done".And started to get back on the bike. "What if I told you this isn't the first time we lost and had to change things".He stopped dead ."What do you mean this isn't the first time".She took a breath and said "back when Tess first came in to are lives Max came to see me, but it wasn't are Max it was a Max from the future".

Michael was starting to think that she was going crazy after every thing that happened. "ok Liz, Max came back in time to see you".He started for the bike again. "Yes Michael he did, he said we had to change his time line that within the next few days of when he came to see me Max and I wore going to get back together, and when we did Tess was going to leave. I know that sounds like a good thing but in his time line they lost the war because they didn't have Tess to fight. Max told me we had to change things or ever one we loved would end up dead".

Michael still wasn't sure what Liz was saying was really, but it was starting to sound like it might have really happened. "Ok so how did max get to the past to tell you this, what did he get Doc Brown to put a Flux Capacitor in to his space ship". "No he used the Granolith". "Well then we cant go back and change things, Tess used the Granolith when she left with max's son". "I know we cant use the Granolith but if there was one way to go back, there has to be another".

Michael just looked at her then got back on the bike. He didn't say anything else, she knew he needed to think. He started the bike and they went the rest of the way to Roswell, back to where everything had started.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

By the time they pulled in to Roswell the silence was getting to her. It had been over an hour sense they had said a word to each other. She couldn't take it much longer.

"Michael where are we going to stay. I don't even know if my parents are still here or even if there alive." "In the desert" ."Your kidding right". "No"

Michael new she wanted him to say more but it was just that he had becomes so use to not talking that it was a little hard to start. Months he had been alone, with nobody to talk to after everyone else had died. He had been was fighting a battle down by Florida well Liz had been up in New England fighting a battle with Max. After it was over he didn't know if anyone else had lived so he started north not knowing what he would find, it took him two months to get there with nobody to talk to .When he got there he found Liz.

"I know how to live out in the desert. There were plenty of nights I stayed out there after a fight with Hank and not wanting to go to Max's." The truth was that Liz was one of the few people that he ever really did talk to. They had become close after leaving ,when he was thinking about stuff she was the one he went to talk about it with. After reading her journal he felt that he had taking a part of her with out asking so he felt he was giving something back, at first but it didn't take long for him to want to talk with her for other reasons. She was married to Max and him to Maria but in the end Liz became his best friend. He loved his wife, his brother and sister and like hanging with Kyle but he always talked with Liz about everything ,witch is why he knows this not talking is killing her.


	3. Chapter 3

9-24-07

Dear Journal, Michael still won't talk to me. We have been out here in the desert for three days, I don't know how much longer I can take this. It's strange how things happen, Max always said we made are own destiny and that I was his.

We where like Romeo and Juliet, star crossed lovers, it wasn't till years later that I realized that Romeo and Juliet where always destine to die. I loved Max, but it was a young blind kind of love, where you jump in feet first, when your still to young to know what real love is.

Before I knew it we where married and on the run. As time passed Michael and I started spending time together, talking about anything and everything. At first I know he was trying to repay a debt he thought was owed, soon it turned in to a real friendship.

Then the day came when I realized I had fallen in love with him, a real kind of love, based on trust, kindness, patience and mostly on how he had always been there for me. After he read my journal he trusted me and that never changed. Where Max and I never really trusted each other after what happened with Kyle and Tess.

When Max had been taken to the white room Michael was the one who comforted me. When I was learning to use my powers he was patient never losing his temper. Then we became friends, he was always me rock it just took some time before I realized it.I believe Max new I was in love with Michael, I think that's why he split the group up.

We all said it was a bad idea, but when Max wanted something he would pull the king card. I once joked with Michael that we should get a deck of cards and give Max one of the kings that way next time he could just pull it out instead of making us listen to one of his lectors.

So Michael, Maria and Isabelle went south well Max, Kyle and me went north. He was trying to reaffirm his hold on me, he said he wanted us to have a baby. I had nobody to talk about this. The only other person with us was Kyle, and even though he was my friend he couldn't help me with this.

Max thought separating me from Michael would make us closer but all it did was take away everyone I could talk to in the end he just made me pull father away from him. I realized I no longer was in love with him I also realized that Max and I never where friends. I was married but in my heart I was alone. I wish Michael would talk to me, I need him now more then ever. Liz


	4. authors note

I planned on this story having 3 different outcomes. But this story being my first one ever, that turned out to be to much for me. Sorry to those who read this and waited to see what would happen.

For those who want to know where I was going with this I will give a summery I another authors note.


	5. Change authors note 2

I had planned on having Liz and Michael make love , then Liz dream walking in to the past.

This is where the story can go three different ways. In one Liz goes in to the dream of Michaels 

childhood social worker. And make her figure out that Michael belongs with Max and Isabelle. 

In this story I planned to write it in the present time, where they would wake up with memories 

of both lives. 

In the other two stories , Liz goes into the dream of the man who shot her and tells him not to go to

The crash down that day or he would die. In the first version this is what cause the man to bring the gun

with him that day . Making it Liz who set everything in motion. 

In the second version the man doesn't go to the crash down and Liz is never shot. In this story I was going

To Wright it as a redo of the show where Liz some how ends up partnered with Michael on some school assignment. Then Liz start seeing there's more to him. There would have been the Max in love with her issue,

The child abuse issue, her find out the truth issue. The story could have gone for years in there lives.

So that was what I had planned. If anyone wants to write these stories please do I would very much like to 

Read them. sorry again for not finishing this . Next time I plan to finish before posting.

p.s. If anyone does write these please let me know, so I can read them.


End file.
